wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:StormClan
Here you can request a cat to join the Clan, please use the format and publish it below the line :Name :Rank :Appearance :Character ---- Skyfall :Name: Skykit (Current) / Skypaw / Skyfall :Rank: Kit :Appearance: Solid Seal Mink Bengal coloured she-kit with light teal blue eyes, pink nose covered in light brown freckling and pink pads with brown spots. ''' : Character: Gentle, maternal and warm, Skyfall doesn't fail to be one of the more tolerable types of personalities. Submissive in nature and always seeking to please, she rarely speaks out against anyone or causes a ruckus unless one threatens a kit. She's awfully unsure of herself, and that can lead to awkward conversation with her not knowing exactly what to say. Preferring to keep to herself, she admits to having no extraordinary skills or talents, and is quite mediocre at everything she does. But Skyfall is a humble creature who only desires to serve her clan as best as possible and keep bellies full during the winter. Lunastrae (talk) 01:59, September 20, 2018 (UTC)' Approved Minkletoes I am not old. 02:01, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Brooketail Name: Brookekit(currently)/Brookepaw/Brooketail Rank: Kit Appearance: Brooke has a docked tail as he was born with a tail defect.(In the future he will have a scar across the nose leading up through his right eye, forever blinding it.) Character: Brookekit is originally a shy sweetheart that acts like a spongue-always wanting to be taught something new or listen to the stories the elders tell along with husband fellow clan members. He’s friendly, but had social anxiety when he was just a kit before he became an apprentice and came out of his shell when he discovered he was a very quick learner and would make a really good warrior. After that, he was wanting to train all the time without stopping aside from the few times his friends could get him to stop and hang out. He had a goal in mind one day..to become one of the best warriors of his time before he became an elder. Approved. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:15, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Mossfeather '''Name: '''Mossfeather '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Diluted calico she-cat with mossy green eyes. '''Character: ' Temptress in personality, Mossfeather loves to rile up toms and steal their hearts. Always seeking attention, she's not afraid to turn up the flirt with mated toms, even those who have kits with said mate. Perhaps stemming from a lack of love in her childhood, Mossfeather is the kind of she-cat to have a harem following her, seeking her attention. Her beauty is her biggest asset, but don't be fooled; this pretty face has the wit and cunning of a fox behind the mask of fluttering innocent eyes. Lunastrae (talk) 03:55, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Accepted! Remember to make a new heading when adding a request^^ 04:03, September 21, 2018 (UTC) 'Stormypaw' Name: '''Stormypaw (Stormyfalls) '''Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A sleek lanky black female, fluid in movement, golden amber eyes. Has beautiful soft shiny fur that smells like herbs Character: Born in the clan, Stormypaw never actually met her parents, the young warriors were attacked by rogues, and killed on patrol, the unborn kit was cut from her mother, the others dying in the trauma of the attack. Her mother, father and littermates were buried where they died, and Stormypaw was taken and nursed by another queen. A very energetic young cat, Stormypaw is eager to learn everything she possibly can. Often running her mentor around wanting to learn as much as she can as quickly as she can. Often accidentally getting in her mentors way. However Stormypaw is a very approachable cat, always looking to make friend. A little on the naive side, she has gotten into some hairy situations, that have thankfully worked out. One might wonder is her energetic energy is just a farce from her horrific beginning and being an adopted orphan. Photo is copywrite by me, This is MY cat. Please do not use this picture Fangster7677 (talk) 10:23, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, go ahead and make her page!Thieving Ferret 15:39, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Splotchedflame Name: '''Splotchedflame ''Rank: Warrior'' ''Appearance'': A long-limbed, a very dark gray-brown, almost black tom with ginger splotches. He has large, round and narrowed green eyes that have a hint of gold. He has a rather lengthy body, slim and has long enough fur to keep him warm. ''Character: He is a soft-hearted tom who mostly puts his clan before his needs, as a loyal warrior should. He is kind, though he sometimes feels he's too nice and too forgiving and he often wonders if anyone would talk advantage of that trait of his. He is always trying to ways to be nice to those he has a crush on. His current crush is no one since he's lonely (and that I'm new ;-;).'' '' '' QueenOfThisShip Aww he's adorable. Accepted, please make his page before roleplaying! 14:16, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! QueenOfThisShip Creekstone '''Name: Creekstone Rank: Warrior Appearance: He is broad-shouldered, long-bodied and long-furred dark brown tabby tom. His fur is great for warmth but not so much in Greenleaf. His stripes are distinct and dark like. His tail is more fluffier than average and is somewhat hard to hunt with. He has round, glaring golden-amber eyes. Character: He is very focused and does not let anything get him off task. He won't let anything distract him. This makes him rather loyal and a somewhat wise warrior. He is also very organised and if someone ruins his plans for the day - if he has any - he can lash out and seem very annoyed. He is not scared to tell the truth and be straight forward. He does not have any relationships at the moment (I'm new-- aa) :- Marshywillow (talk) 18:19, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, please create his page before roleplaying. Feel free to ask around with any questions.Thieving Ferret 22:59, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^^; I'll start his page on Friday if that's okay?? Pretty busy tomorrow so I probaly won't have time but I can certainly make it on Friday! : - Marshywillow (talk) 23:51, November 14, 2018 (UTC) As long as the page is made before any roleplaying, that's fine.Thieving Ferret 00:28, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Scorchedpaw Name: Scorchedpaw / Scorchedsun Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Solid calico she-cat with pale -almost colorless- golden eyes, she has a mottled black-and-pink nose and paw pads Character: Small and elegant, this she-cat will do anything in her power to help the cats she cares about. Scorchedpaw usually stays quiet, and when asked questions or for her opinion, she will usually slink hurriedly away. She has a calm and friendly temperment, but will fight fiercely if necessary for the good of her clan. She's clan-born, but was raised by a queen that wasn't her mother, as her mother had left the clan soon after she was born, but felt that she would be better off raised by them. She dreams of someday being leader, but she's doubtful that it'll ever come true. Scorchedpaw has very low self-esteem. Scorchedsun.jpg|This is about how she looks, but not exactly Pyronixx (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Accepted, please make sure you sign your signature with 4 ~. Make her page before roleplaying. Do you have a mentor preference?Thieving Ferret 22:06, December 5, 2018 (UTC) No preference, anyone will do. Thanks! Pyronixx (talk) 22:47, December 5, 2018 (UTC)